Total Drama Murdered
Plot Beth, Lindsay and Sadie are having a fun sleepover. As the girls do wild activities, Lindsay decides to take a shower, to clean off the cake from her hair. As she gets out, she sees a reflection of a figure holding a butcher knife. She screams as the knife digs into her back. The girls run in to find Lindsay's hacked up body falling in front of them. They scream and run, but the killer grabs Beth. Beth is stabbed in the chest, then in the throat, killing her. Sadie runs up stairs because it was closer, and hides in the cupboard. When the killer walks by it, she slams it open, knocking him off the railings, protecting people from falling from the stairs. Thinking she killed him, she tries to sneak past him, only for him to grab her leg and stab it. Sadie falls to the floor, and tries to crawl away. As the killer is about to stab her, she kicks him to the ground and grabs a vase for protection. The killer walks in front of her, preparing to stab her, but she throws the vase at his head, knocking him to the floor, She grabs a shard of glass, and stabs him in the head with it. As he appears to be dead, she crawls into the kitchen and phones the police. The police arrive to find that the killer has escaped. When Sadie walks out of the house, the killer sneaks up on her, slashing her throat and sneaks away. The police watch her die, and Gwen sees it from her window. As her dead body falls onto the floor, the blood drips down saying Total Drama Murdered. The next scene shows Gwen discussing the murder with Duncan. Duncan doesn't seem to care that much. Gwen finds out on the news, that Lindsay and Beth we're also murdered, scaring her. Gwen, Leshawna, Sierra, Cody and Trent meet up at a Cafe to discuss the murders. Sierra threatens the killer, if he lays a hand on Cody, she'll torture him. After a while, Cody and Sierra drive home. Cody walks inside, to talk to his housemate Noah. While Sierra is trying to reach something in the trunk, the killer appears. He slams her head with the trunk, making Noah and Cody run outside. The killer stabs Sierra in the stomach before escaping. Cody runs to Sierra, while Noah calls the police. When Noah goes back inside, he is immediately decapitated by the killer. The four meet up with Sierra at the hospital, but then have to leave. Gwen calls Duncan about Sierra's attack and Noah's murder. Duncan thinks Cody did it because he hates her stalkerness. While on the phone with Duncan on FaceTime, the killer sneaks up on Duncan, brutally murdering him. The four freak out and realise they are being targeting by a killer. The four meet up with Chris Mclean, who is making out with Izzy, because she's the legal age. After discussing the murders with him, Izzy is excited to know there's a murderer in town because she likes the suspense. While Izzy is having fun throughout the mansion, the killer appears behind her. She senses it and turns around, kicking him in the chest. She and him pursue in a long fight, with Izzy winning. As Izzy bashes him out a window, the four and Chris come running in. Izzy tells them that the killer is "Good old Cheffy". The campers aren't surprised by this. When they look out the window, Chef had disappeared, but left behind some blood. When the six leave the house and walk to the drivewat, Leshawna is dragged behind a bush and murdered. Trent realises Leshawna is missing and sees a pile of blood. Quickly, the five dash into Chris' car and begin to leave his mansion, but it runs out of gas. They try to open the gate, but it is too tall to climb and is locked and they can't get it open. They try to call the police but the power and phone line are cut, and they can't get reception. Gwen, Trent and Cody sleep in the car, while Izzy and Chris are on lookout. Suddenly, a female voice is heard, freaking them out. It is revealed to be Sierra because she tried to track down Cody. Sierra tries to get in the mansion but can't so gives up. When the contestants get out of the car to talk to her, Trent is killed by a stab to the chest/back/head. The contestants scream and run into the house. Sierra goes mad and constantly throws large rocks at Chef. Chef walks over to her, and the contestants watch from the window. As he opens the gate to kill her, the contestants leg it to her, so they can all kill Chef and save Sierra. When Chef sees them running he stabs Sierra in the shoulder and tries to close the gate, but they quickly beat him. The contestants stand still, afraid. Cody runs at him, only to be stabbed in the stomach, with the knife coming out the other end. Sierra cries and tries to attack Chef but he kicks her in the face. As Cody's dead body falls to the ground, Chef corners the three, Izzy jumps up, and knees him in the face. They pursue in a fight, but Izzy is stabbed in the back, and falls to the ground unconcious. Suddenly, a car arrives with Courtney and Blaineley inside and they step out to see the madness. It was revealed they came to Chris' house for a meeting. Courtney runs and sucessfully calls the cops, only to be butchered by Chef. The three run away from him, forgetting Sierra. When Chef goes back for her, she had already escaped into Blaineley's car, locking all the doors. When Chef tries to get in, she grabs out when of Blaineley's spare heels and hits him in the head with it when opening the windows. When Chef hears sirens, he runs for the other four. The police and ambulence assist Sierra just in time, saving her life. They also save Izzy, but couldn't revive Cody. Sierra breaks down over his death. Blaineley, Chris and Gwen hide out in the forest. Chef somehow tracks them down and attempts to kill them. While he knocks Gwen onto the ground and is about to kill her, Blaineley pulls off her high heel and impales Chef through the neck, coming out through the throat with the long stick part. Chef's dead body falls down, saving Gwen's life. Blaineley is happy, because she will get more ratings by telling her survival story in TV. The police find Gwen and Blaineley and Chef is confirmed to be dead. But Chris is no where to be found. The last scene shows Chris hiding out in a cave, while roasting a bushturkey over a handmade fire, gone crazy, because he doesn't know if Chef is dead because he had escaped. Reception The movie recieved critical acclaim, naming it the best slasher of the decade so far. A sequeal was demanded. It had a core of 95% on Rotton Tomatoes. List of Deaths #Lindsay - Butchered. #Beth - Butchered. #Sadie - Stabbed in the leg, bashed and throat slashed. #Noah - Decapitated with butcher knife. #Duncan - Brutally stabbed and slashed on FaceTime while Gwen and her friends helplessly watch. #Leshawna - Stabbed repeatively in the back, chest and stomach. #Trent - Stabbed in the chest, back and head. #Cody - Impaled through the stomach, coming out the other side with a knife. #Courtney - Stabbed in the chest three times, and stabbed in the back. #Chef - Impaled through the neck by a high heel.